


Give Me Your Hand

by tynxcann



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pure Cuteness, a little date in the woods, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tynxcann/pseuds/tynxcann
Summary: Noctis and Prompto go on a little date in the woods.





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> I am late on this and have accepted that it is totally my fault. I was going to get it posted yesterday but so much stuff happened that it completely slipped my mind. BUt here it is, A cute noctis and prompto and their cute date and i tried adding in cuddling! I'm sorry if it's not up to you standards, i tried my best, and I can definitely make it up to you if needed. I hope you enjoy!

Noctis was certain that Ignis didn’t know what was going on. 

Ignis definitely knew what was going on, but he didn’t mind as long as it didn’t lead to Noctis showing up on the news later.

For the past week, Noctis has been sneaking out of his apartment, through the window in his bedroom. 

He would give a big yawn, scratch his stomach and get up from the couch as he took lazy steps towards his bedroom.

“Sleepy… night…” he would wave to Ignis and close the door behind him. Ignis would say goodnight as well, but deep down knew that within 20 minutes Noctis would be trying and failing to quietly get dressed and shuffling outside of his window and warping down the ground where he would run to meet Prompto at the park across the apartments.

It wasn’t really the most discreet place they could meet up, and Ignis would always watch them from the balcony as Noctis and Prompto gave each other a hug and ran off to do whatever it is high school boys do.

It would make sense for Ignis to be responsible and stop Noctis from sneaking out, at the very least follow him, but the boy is still a teenager and going through his rebellious phase, so might as well let him enjoy his time now before the duty of kings weighs on his shoulders.

Besides, this gives Ignis ample time to enjoy himself with watching his late-night TV drama.

Across the apartments, Prompto and Noctis are giggling to themselves are they’re shuffling through the forest trail. Right next to the playground there is a large forest with hiking trails winding back and forth into loops, and Prompto thought that it would be a fun idea to go out on a little adventure for their date tonight.

It’s not often that Prompto and Noctis can go somewhere without either Ignis or Gladio looming over them and watching their every move, so it’s only times like these that they can walk with their chilled hands holding tightly onto each other, the moon shining into their eyes and revealing Prompto’s freckles, or even get to spot a mother deer in the distance with her baby.

It’s moments like these where they can fully enjoy themselves, with each other, and to the silence of the forest.

“What did I tell you, a romantic date, huh?” Prompto asked with a grin on his face. He had forgotten his hat at home so his hair was sticking up all over the place from a short nap. His cheeks were a bright red and Noctis stopped himself from laughing when he noticed dry drool on the corner of his mouth.

“Oh yes, a spectacular date, I couldn’t have asked for anything better.”

Prompto tried elbowing him, but Noctis dodged in time and chuckled when he saw the pout on Prompto’s face.

“Ha ha, I don’t need your sarcasm, you know. You know you’re just like a cat, Noct.”

Noctis shrugged. He never really thought of himself as a cat before. Although there is the fact that he likes to nap a lot, and likes really warm spots around the apartment, and fish is really good, and- “meow?” he responded to Prompto’s statement.

Prompto stifled a laughter but simply went crumbling down onto the ground, hand still connected to Noctis’ hand who frowned at his boyfriend.

“Was it really that weird?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shakes his head but is still on the ground laughing. They’re at just the right spot where the moon filters through the trees and hits Prompto’s face directly. Just the way he laughs and his eyes narrow the wider his smile gets really makes Noctis’ heart thump.

“It wa- was just so cute!” Prompto says between breaths. Pulling Noctis down by their hands that are still connected, he catches his boyfriend in his arms and falls backwards on the ground. Noctis lies on top of Prompto, their bodies molding into each other and the warmth of their shared body heat immediately making Noctis go drowsy.

“My boyfriend is just the cutest!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis drones. He adjusts their position so that his arm isn’t being squished between their bodies and snuggles his face right into Prompto’s neck.

“Noct! Don’t fall asleep on me!” Prompto whines, despite making no movement to push Noctis off of him, and instead wrapping both his arms around his waist and shoving his face into his soft and puffy black hair.

“Not my fault you’re a literal hot water bottle.”

“What about our date?” Prompto says. “We were supposed to go on a romantic walk in the woods.”

“Well now, we can take a romantic nap in the woods,” responds Noctis.

Prompto makes an undignified sound. “Noct! The ground is cold and hard; can we at least go to your house, I want to sleep in your bed.”

Noctis thinks about it. A gust of wind blows through the forest and he shudders into the junction of Prompto’s neck.

“Fine, but you have to be quiet. Iggy is probably still awake.”

Prompto nods and moves his hands away from Noctis’ waist. He waits as Noctis gets up first and dusts himself off before taking his hand and pulling himself up from the ground as well. Their hands immediately intertwine with each other and they look at each with endearing looks. They’re quickly walking back through the forest. Faces completely red from the cold and wide smiles on their faces as they talk about mundane subjects. 

Climbing over the park fence, they run up to the back of Noctis’ apartment, just under his window, and Prompto holds on to him tightly by the waist as Noctis warps up to the window and they fall to the floor of his bedroom in a heap.

Ignis can clearly hear Noctis from the living room, especially his cursing and Prompto’s whining, but he decides to speak nothing of it and simply continue drinking his Ebony while watching his drama.

Noctis just shushes Prompto and closes the window. Prompto rubs his sore bottom, but decides that his complaints can be told at a later time. Right now he’s still chilly from walking outside, and is quick to discard his clothes except for his boxers and get underneath the bed sheets. Noctis chuckles and follows behind him, their bodies molded into one as they cuddle into each other for warmth.

Hands connect, lips press against each other as a simple goodnight, and the apartment finally falls into silence as Ignis turns off the lights from the kitchen and living room, turning back to smile, knowing that Noctis will have pleasant dreams tonight with the love of his life, right by his side.


End file.
